Heat
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: All you wanted I wanted was a nice peaceful vacation with no distractions. Instead, I got a Sabretooth in his HEAT. Doesn't help that we've had an attraction to each other since our first meeting, and now I need to think of a way to stay out of Sabretooth's paws. SMUT ENSUES! BE YE WARNED!


I was woken from my sleep by an angry sounding growl, deep and rumbling, right next to my tent. I sat up slowly and silently, letting the claws on my fingertips to grow. My eyesight shifted to infared and I bared my teeth. I could feel my fangs diggging into my gums, drawing blood, but the wounds healed instantly. Like my partner, Wolverine, I had a healing factor, but I had the claws like Sabretooth. Which pissed both of them off. Though Wolverine was my partner in the X Men, we weren't frinds. Which is why I took a vacation in the spring time, when I knew my heat would be coming soon, as well as Wolverine's, and just wanted some peace and quiet for once. I sniffed at the air and went stock still. I knew that scent. Leather, clove, an animal musk that was earthy and rich. Sabretooth. I groaned inwardly and clamped my thighs together. I had always been somewhat attracted to the male, and did my best to hide it. Nearly drowning myself in perfume one time when my heat started up just before a huge fight. Needless to say I didn't last long in said fight, getting knocked unconscious and thus saving myself from embarassment.

I watched with wary eyes as Sabretooth's shadow made its way to the front of my tent, one large enough for eight people, and he paused at the zipper. I could hear him scenting the air and felt a tremor go through me.

"Ah, the kitty," Victor Creed's deep voice called out, it's deep timbre sending shivers down my spine.

God that was a voice I could listen to all day and never grow tired of.

"Back off, Cujo," I called back, clutching my covers to me.

"Again with nicknames. Why is it whenever we meet you gotta be rude?" he growled, but the smirk could be heard in his voice.

"Cause we never get along," I chuckled, watching as his shoulders bounced up and down with his own laughter.

"That's only due to your partner. He's a bad influence on you, Kitten," Victor purred, his pet name for me sending a wet rush between my thighs.

Ever since we had first met, hundreds of years ago, he had dubed me his 'Kitten'. Clearly a term of endearment. I didn't respond, just watching for his next move. Which happened to be unzipping my tent and stepping inside before zipping it back up. He was dressed in his usual brown and yellow fighting suit that showed off his muscles beautifully, the one with all the fur around his shoulders and collar. I stared up at him, dressed in nothing but a muscle tank and my tight fitting boxers.

"What is a treat like you doing all the way out here?" he asked, his grin baring his fangs.

"Taking a vacation. Which you've interrupted," I growled out, rising to my feet and smirking as his gold eyes went wide as he took in my state of dress.

"Sorry to intrude, but I can't seem to stop myself when it comes to a female like you," he purred, advancing on me.

"Back off, Creed. I'm not in the mood to go easy on you," I snarled, flashing my claws at him.

A huge wave of a heady scent reached my nose and I shivered. Oh god no. He was in his heat. Did all Feral males have to go into heat at the same time? With a groan I knew there was going to be no escape. I was the only female within a hundred miles in any directon, and I was nearing my own heat. A dangerous combination.

"Ah, smell it don't you? Apologies, I didn't want our first joining to be under these circumstances, but like I said, I can't help it when I have such a treat in front of me," Victor purred, the sound sending tremors thorugh my body and making it ready for him.

"Tell you what, Creed. I'm nearing my own heat, probably within the next day or two. If you service me during that time, I'll service you during yours," I said, my body shaking from the amount of will I had clamped down on my body to keep me from launching myself at him.

"Sounds good to me. Though I do gotta warn ya-"

"I don't go easy either, male," I cut him off, giving him an evil grin, " Just don't tear my clothes and we have a deal."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, female," he growled, quickly removing his suit from his body and pouncing on me.

I moaned as he roughly removed my clothes, but he didn't tear them per my terms, and once I was naked just like him he shoved me onto my back and buried his face between my legs. Which made me go wild. I writhed, moaned, and wailed at each orgasm he brought me, and I lost count around six. Going into your heat as a Feral was a force to be reckoned with. We were unstopable when it hit us. Taking anything of the opposite sex that was within reach. Once he had his fill of eating me out he rolled me onto my stomach and I knew instinctively what he wanted. I raised my hips off of the sleeping bag, lifting my ass into the air for him, and braced my hands by my shoulders. He let out a rumble of praise and I felt him lean over me, his massive hands planted above my shoulders, his claws so long it made my eyes go wide. He had always gone easy on me in our fights it seemed. And now I knew why. He had never used his full claws on me. I shivered as he rubbed his cock between my ass cheeks, and by the feel of it I wouldn't be walking come morning. Not that I minded. He wouldn't be walking either. Even with a healing factor I would make it so he wouldn't be able to move. I looked up over my shoulder at him, letting my head fall to the sleeping bag, and let out a moan. A sign of submission to him, just to get him riled up. I've wanted this for so long, and I just couldn't have believed I had lasted as long as I did. He bared his fangs at me, his grin all the praise I needed, and he pulled his hips away from mine so his cock would line up with my core. With agonizing slowness he inched in, both of us letting out groans at how good it felt. Pent up desire for each other only made things better. Once he was seated in to the hilt I let out a whine.

"Oh god, Victor. You're so big," I panted, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt him throb deep inside me.

"You're so tight! Been a while since you've fucked, huh?" he grunted, his breathing ragged as he sat up a bit, his massive hands coming to my hips.

"About fifty years I think," I mumbled, shfting a bit undearneath him.

"Damn, female. That's a long time to wait," he growled, bending down to lick up my spine, scraping his fangs over my shoulders.

"Yeah, well it's hard to find a male that can handle me," I grumbled, giving him a frown.

"It is hard to find a female to handle us males as well. Why didn't you tell me? I would have serviced you," he groaned as I tightened my inner walls around him.

"Cause last time I checked everytime we've met you've tried to rip my throat out. Same on my end as well," I panted, pushing my long red hair off to the side as I arched my back to get accustomed to his size.

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when a female doesn't get serviced well," Victor laughed, making me grin.

Always had a sexual remark when it came to me. Even in our fights.

"How about you shut up back there and start servicing me then?" I asked, giving him a grin.

"You're the one who's supposed to be servicing me, remember?" he growled, nipping my shoulder roughly, the bite wound healing instantly.

"Here's the thing, Sabretooth. When you're servicing a female, she's also servicing you. It's a two way street," I giggled, wiggling my hips, making his cock rub deep inside of me.

With a feral growl he planted his hands and started to thrust into me. Brutal and fast was his pace, but I couldn't complain. He was so big, stretching me to my limits, but it was amazing. The slight burn that came with a male of his size only added to the pressure, which made me unravel within minutes. I let out a wail as I came on his cock, Victor going still above me until the throes passed.

"Goddamn female. You make the best sounds. I might just have to keep you," he groaned, resting his head on my shoulder and pumping his hips.

"You'll have to take that up with Wolverine. He's a bit protective," I groaned, arching my back with each of his thrusts, pushing myself higher towards another orgasm.

"He doesn't concern me. You'd make the best mate," he panted above me, sweat dripping onto my back as he pumped his hips in faster, making me cry out and drop my head.

I couldn't respond, too consumed with the pleasure. I bucked my hips, grabbed his big wrists, and worked myself on him as he thrust into me. Which drove him wild. He pulled out suddenly, his cock making a 'pop' sound as it left my tight center, and he roughly rolled me onto my back. He grabbed behind my knees and pushed them up to my chest, his gold eyes dark with his lust. Once I was folded like a pretzel he lined up his cock and thrust in without warning. Causing me to scream in pleasure and earned a feral grin from the male.

"That's it, Kitten. Scream for me," he growled, digging his claws into the meat of my thighs.

"Fucking hell! Victor! Please!" I cried out as he started to thrust again, going agonizingly slow just to rile me up.

"I love it when you moan out my name. I'm quite surprised a male hasn't claimed you, Kitten," he purred, dropping his head to suckle at my breasts, letting my legs go in the process.

"Kinda hard to find a male who isn't going to die on me," I mumbled, looking off to the side, a blush making my cheeks dark pink.

"Not even the mighty Wolverine?" Victor growled, pulling back a bit so he could see my face, his gold eyes hard with anger.

"He doesn't want me. He likes dainty and feminine," I grumbled, giving Victor a mock glare.

"The fool," Victor rumbled above me an instant before his lips came to mine.

I had never expected to kiss him. Kissing for a feral was reserved for mating. But I melted into him and my arms came around his thick neck. His thrusts picked up speed, making it almost impossible for our mouths to stay connected and I broke away from the kiss with a ragged cry as my orgasm hit me hard. I convulsed aorund his cock for a second time, and my claws dug into the meat of his shoulders, earning a groan and a shudder. He sounded so good when he groaned like that. Like he was at my mercy. Like I had given him the ultimate pleasure. I hadn't realised I had closed my eyes in my orgasm until I opened them again to see Vicotr panting above me, his own eyes squeezed shut, his hips pounding into me brutally. I leaned up, so my mouth was next to his ear, and bit him in the neck. Earning a ragged cry from him, making his whole body shudder with pleasure.

"That's it, male. Come for me. I want to feel you so deep in me. Filling me," I purred in his ear, rewarded with hard thrusts that had once been controlled but were now erratic.

I licked up his throat, wrapping my legs around his waist, dragging my claws down his back, small drops of blood rolling down his sides till they pooled at his abdomen. He bent his head, sinking his teeth in the meat of my shoulder, making me scream in pain and pleasure, and I orgasmed again. Taking him with me over the edge of pleasure. He released my shoulder, letting out a roar that shook the ground, his cock jerking in me three times before his seed shot into my womb. I shivered as I could feel my insides bloat with the sheer amount of his cum, and I wailed as I was thrust into another orgasm as his cum seeped out while his cock was still in me. My arms gave out, making me fall back onto my bedding, and my legs slipped from his waist to fall to his thighs that shook with the force of his orgasm. We were both panting so hard our breath came out a puffs of steam. Sweat and blood covered our bodies and I just laid there. Spent for the time being.

"Fuck! Goddamn you female. You gave me a heart attack," he groaned, reaching up to rub at his chest as if in pain.

"Mmmmm. Apologies, sugar. I can't resist when it comes to you either," I purred, reaching up and rubbing out his chest and shoulders, soothing the muscle aches.

"I like that nickname," he growled, bending and molding his lips to mine.

Our tongues fought against each other until I submitted to him. He devoured my mouth like it was desert. Growling and moaning at the taste of me. I clung to his muscled frame, shaking from the aftershocks of my orgasms and felt sleep creep into my body. Sensing my tired body Victor pulled out, making me squeal at the feeling of being empty, and rolled so that he was on his side next to me. He left a muscled thigh draped over both of mine and I rolled closer to him until my head rested on one of his biceps and I was tucked into his chest. Once settled I pulled the unzipped sleeping bag, and a nerby fur over our lower halfs and closed my eyes. I could feel Victor running his hands through my hair splayed out behind me, and fell asleep within seconds.

Four days passed with us fucking like animals. Blood, sweat, cum, and some beverages spread over our bodies. I had gone into my heat the day after our first joining, and the next two days I couldn't remember too well at the moment. Victor and I lay in my tent, scratch marks everywhere on each others bodies, healing and leaving behind little lines of blood. I was leaning onto his shoulder, him on his back and panting heavily.

"My god, I'm so sorry, sugar. I had no idea my heats got that bad," I mumbled, barely coherant.

"That's because you haven't had a male servicing you before. We're lucky I managed to make you cum enough times so it only lasted two days. I would have hated to see your heats last four or five like the usual," he groaned, shifting his lower back, and several of his vertbre popping back into place.

"You would have enjoyed it. You can't lie to me, Victor. I can smell the deciet," I giggled, rolling onto my side and reaching up to run my fingers through his chest hair, causing him to shiver.

"You're right, as usual," he grumbled, but the smile on his face caused one of my own.

We fell into a comfortable silence, and for several hours we dozed on and off like that. Recovering from the marathon fucking. I was woken from a quick doze when I heard heavy footsteps approaching the tent and I carefully sat up without disturbing Victor and clutched the fur to my chest, seeing as how I was naked.

"Alex? I know you're in there. Wait a mintue," came Logan's deep voice.

"Fuck!" I whispered under my breath as I heard Logan sniffing at the air.

I reached over and shook Victor awake, making him groan and sit up, shaking out his hair.

"What?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Logan is here," I whispered, watching at Victor's eyes darkened and a feral grin came to his lips.

Before I could say anything else Victor pounced on me, spreading my legs and burying his face between them and starting to eat me out. Which made me cry out in pleasure and I watched with a dazed expression as Logan unzipped my tent and looked inside.

"Oh hell no!" Logan snarled, advancing at us.

I whimpered, my hands buried in Victor's hair as he licked and nibbled on my core, and stared up at Logan with glazed eyes full of pleasure. Victor pulled away after hearing Logan's remark and gave the smaller man an evil grin.

"Enjoying the show, Logan?" Victor growled, bending over me to suckle at my nipples, causing me to moan and arch my back.

"Get the fuck out, Victor! Leave Alex alone!" Logan growled, unsheathing his claws and taking a stance.

"Why? She's enjoying it. Poor little female here had no one to service her in her heat. Then I came along. Did you know she hasn't fucking for fifty years? Oh wait, scratch that out, four hours now," Victor laughed, making me swat him in the shoulder.

"Is it true?" Logan growled, looking over at me.

"It's just sex, Logan. Not like you would have helped," I grumbled, giving him a glare.

Victor lowered his head again to my breasts and I cried out as he bit a nipple rather roughly. I could see Logan sheathe his claws, a noticeable bulge growing in his jeans. Victor suddenly rolled me onto my hands and knees, his big hands holding my hips up, and thrust into me, grinning up at Logan all the while. I cried out again from the pleasure and whined Victor's name. As Victor thrust into me I could hear Logan's pants hit the floor, followed by a shirt, and then his fat cock was pushed past my lips and into my throat. I moaned, causing the smaller male to shudder and Victor picked up his pace. I couldn't have been serviced any better. The two of them were merciless and wild, thrusting in and out of me brutally, until finally they came. Shooting their cum so deep into me I orgasmed just from the feel of them at both ends. Once their orgasm was passed I collapsed, their cum leaking from my mouth and my core, and passed out.


End file.
